Dark World
Darkstalker has taken over. ''' '''Coral has been slaughtered by Anemone, along with Tsunami, Auklet, and 31 of her brothers. Turtle was the only royal SeaWing who escaped alive. Thorn has been killed by Vulture. Vulture is Darkstalkers puppet, along with Qibli. Sunny managed to run away before he got to her. Queen Ruby has been killed by another one of Darkstalkers puppets- Peril. She has taken over the SkyWing kingdom. Cliff was the only survivor, for a warmth in her ironically cold heart spared him. The RainWings have been seemingly wiped out or kidnapped for decoration, and their Queen is a prisoner. However, many are still alive, thanks to Darkstalker's ignorance. They are being trained to be assassins, and surprisingly, the fact that Darkstalker has stolen the NightWings ignited a fury in their hearts. The MudWings are not too deeply affected. As long as no one hurts her tribe, Moorhen will not bother them, and Darkstalker is no exception. The IceWings have been wiped out by the sickness Darkstalker sent to them. Winter and the rest of the IceWings at Jade Academy were slaughtered. Yet, there are rumors... IceWings with distant blood from other tribes could still be alive. ''' '''The NightWings are perhaps in the worst situation. Mindlessly loyal to their king, very few of them have free will. They are slaves in their own kingdom. But... MoonWatcher has started a rebellion, called "The HopeWings." She and Foeslayer lead this uprising. Turtle, Sunny, Cliff, Clay, and Starflight have found refuge here. An IceWing has been found. And soon, the world may go back to normal... if they prevail. In which Silver finds the HopeWing Rebellion. Silver dashed through the small forest, trying desperately to not let her scales shine through the canopy. She had woken up in the AFTERNOON. She had a strict schedule of getting up at 5 A.M, coating her scales in mud, and journeying to a random location in Pyrrhia, to always stay ahead of the supposed NightWings chasing her. She knew they were there. She noticed that her footsteps were awfully loud... wait. She stopped. She could still hear footsteps. She immediately scurried up a thick, leafy tree, trying her best not to leave claw imprints. She sat still and waited. After a few minutes, a NightWing came out of the shadows- but it was a young one. Silver teardrop-like scales glittered behind her green eyes. Another dragon emerged from the dark, a large MudWing. The MudWings and NightWings don't have an alliance... is the NightWing kidnapped? Or... something else? The NightWing sharply looked up and her eyes seemed to somehow reach Silver's. ''How?! ''Silver frantically thought. ''Oh, Silver, you idiot. Some NightWings can read minds! ''Silver sighed. ''If they're going to capture me, I'm not going down without a fight. ''And with that, Silver launched herself out of the tree, directly at the small NightWing. The NightWing moved out of the way ''just ''before Silver hit the ground. Silver spun around and spewed FrostBreath at the NightWing, who ducked and rolled away. Suddenly, a sudden weight was dropped onto her. "Aaahh!" Silver shrieked as she fell down, and looked up to see the MudWing. She had completely forgotten about him. "Calm down!" the MudWing shouted at her. She flinched away from his loud voice. "We're trying to save you!" He got off her and she slowly stood up, tense and ready to run if they just layed a claw on her. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)